Une folie sans nom
by Illysie
Summary: [Jarley] - Harleen Quinzel, une jeune tatoueuse vivant à Gotham City, ville protégée par le Batman,parfait pour être en sécurité. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le prince du crime s'échappe, entrevoit de se venger, de contrôler la ville, de laisser sa folie s'exprimer. Une vie paisible troquée par une folie sans nom. Aucun des deux n'avaient envisagé de se rencontrer. Le suivra-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

Important:

Hey salut, c'est ma première fanfiction que je poste et c'est sur un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement: Le Joker et Harley Quinn. Nan mais sans déconner ce couple c'est la base svp. Bref, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire va être particulièrement longue, elle ne va pas être basée que sur leur rencontre (pas celle à l'asile, tout le monde la connait, pas d'intérêt pour bibi), ici Harleen est tatoueuse, donc les premiers chapitres vont être forcément basé sur leur rencontre mais après ça va **VRAIMENT** partir dans tous les sens, il va y avoir pleins de rebondissements, on va pas s'ennuyer ensemble, croyez-moi ;) donc j'espère que vous allez rester. Vous inquiétez pas elle va pas rester tatoueuse, si elle savait ce que j'ai en stock pour elle...

En espérant que ça va vous plaire.

Histoire à caractère mature, et autre précision je mets pas mal de temps avant qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. En gros ils ne vont pas s'embrasser, s'aimer et faire des bébés dès le troisième chapitre. Et ça ne va pas être une histoire à l'eau de rose. Le Joker est totalement fou (comme Harleen mais ce sera plus tard qu'elle sera la Harley déjantée), imprévisible, impulsif, colérique et bipolaire. C'est un amour unique, particulier et violent. Le Rating M n'est pas là pour rien.

Voilà voilà, mdrr bonne lecture.

ATTENDEZ J'AI OUBLIE UN TRUC ! Le Joker est Jared Leto (je décède tellement il est sexy) et Harley Quinn est Margot Robbie (elle est magnifique dans tous les cas celle-là).

* * *

PROLOGUE :

 **24 novembre 2016 - 23 heures 19.**

La nuit tombait paisiblement sur la ville de Gotham. Les rues étaient désertes et plongées dans l'obscurité, sauf quelques endroits ici et là, éclairés par la pâle lumière des réverbères. C'était une nuit calme, une autre parmi tant d'autre depuis que le chevalier noir maintenait l'ordre au sein de la ville. Les crimes se faisaient de plus de plus rare, tout comme les criminels. Ces derniers n'étant pas réellement dangereux. Une atmosphère de paix régnait sur la ville, au plus grand bien des représentants de l'ordre et des habitants. Mais c'est alors que ce calme plat fut déchiré par le bruit strident des sirènes de voitures de police. Les voitures descendirent l'avenue principale en un ballet bien organisé avant de se disperser dans plusieurs rues. Non loin de là, dans un salon de tatouage à l'allure colorée, une jeune femme tira le rideau de velours rouge et jeta un regard curieux dans la rue. Les gyrophares bleus et rouges défilèrent dans la rue avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. La jeune femme soupira avant de faire un demi-tour dans sa boutique et alla s'installer derrière son comptoir noir et doré.

Elle soupira intérieurement en replaçant une mèche blonde et ondulée derrière son oreille. Elle se concentra alors sur son carnet de rendez-vous qui était plein à craquer et ses soupires redoublèrent. Elle était la seule à travailler dans ce salon de tatouage elle devait donc quadrupler d'efforts pour faire tourner la boutique. Mais c'était sa passion et elle gagnait bien sa vie, donc elle était heureuse et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre dans sa vie ! Elle était arrivée il y a peu de temps en ville, au fil de ces deux derniers mois elle s'était forgé une bonne réputation. La jeune Harleen Frances Quinzel avait un énorme talent et les gens de cette ville l'avaient remarqué. Ils avaient également remarqué le physique d'ange et les formes généreuses qu'elle possédait, d'un côté, cela avait aussi aidé pour sa réputation. Harleen se questionna sur les derniers évènements dans la ville, il devait s'être produit quelque chose d'important pour qu'autant de policiers sillonnent les rues à une telle heure. Elle saisit la télécommande de la télévision et mis directement la chaîne des infos locales.

« Bonsoir aux personnes qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Ceci est une alerte spéciale. Le grand criminel Le Joker s'est échappé de l'asile d'Arkam il y a tout juste une heure maintenant. Cet individu est extrêmement dangereux et instable, ainsi nous vous prions de ne pas sortir de chez vous et de ne pas vous balader seul dans les rues le soir. Nous vous rappelons également que ce criminel n'est pas commun, il a à son actif plusieurs tueries de masse, des meurtres, des cambriolages, était à la tête de nombreux quartiles de drogues, de trafic d'armes. »

 _Le Joker… Quel surnom étrange pour un criminel. Son casier judiciaire fait froid dans le dos. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien ressem…_

La sonnerie du téléphone retendit dans l'arrière-boutique, ce qu'il fit sortir Harleen de ses pensées et son regard se détourna de l'écran. Elle se dirigea vers le combiné téléphonique en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les dernières informations sur Le Joker.

« Voici une photo de cet homme qui est et restera sans doute le plus grand criminel de Gotham City. »

Le portrait du prince du crime apparu à l'écran, ses cheveux verts plaqués en arrière, le regard fou, un sourire carnassier fendant son visage pâle. L'on pouvait imaginer sans problème le cri qui traversait ses lèvres rouges sangs. Harleen décrocha le téléphone et prit le rendez-vous avec son client, le 26 novembre vers minuit. Minuit, elle avait exceptionnellement accepté cet horaire, ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle avait dit oui. Sans doute la fatigue. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale du salon et jeta un coup d'œil à la télé, le commissaire Gordon faisait un discours. Elle se lassa vite des paroles faussement rassurantes de l'homme moustachu.

 _Tant pis, je ferais une recherche internet sur le Joker plus tard. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais passer devant lui sans le reconnaître. Je me demande s'il s'habille en costume de clown..._

Harley se pencha au-dessus du comptoir s'empara de son agenda et y inscrit son rendez-vous avec _Monsieur J_ vers minuit. Le nom de " _Monsieur J_ " ne l'avait pas surprise, elle avait déjà eu des clients qui ne voulait pas donner leur vrai nom et ça ne la gênait pas, c'était leur droit. Après tout, elle était juste tatoueuse. Elle referma son carnet s'empara de ses clés de maison, son sac, sa veste et ferma boutique.

Elle pressa le pas sous le vent frais de la nuit et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes elle arriva devant son immeuble. Elle grimpa l'escalier à toute allure, rentra dans son appartement, envoya ses bottines noires à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout comme ses vêtements et s'affala sur son lit avant de se rouler dans sa couverture et de se laissai aller dans les bras de Morphée.

 **A une vingtaines de rues d'ici, à la discothèque Smile.**

La rue était entièrement vide, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. C'est ce qu'aurait pu penser une personne qui regardait distraitement par sa fenêtre. Mais si elle regardait attentivement, une ombre était visible. Un homme était visible. Il se trouvait devant la porte barricadée de son ancienne boîte de nuit, se tenant droit, la tête haute. Autrefois, elle était pleine à craquer. Elle était le lieu le plus festif de la ville, celui que tout le monde connaissait mais n'importe qui ne pouvait y renter. C'était un lieu de débauche où tout était permis. C'était l'une de ses grandes fiertés, et la voir dans un état aussi désastreux le mit en rage. Il arracha, détruit, frappa violemment les planches bouchant l'entrée. Il pénétra lentement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tendant sa main pour effleurer tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Les tables étaient sales, les canapés déchirés, les fenêtres brisées, les tabourets cassés, le bar brisés, les murs tagués. Il s'accouda au bar ou autrefois, bien des filles dépravées dansaient dessus. Il releva la tête et croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir accroché derrière le bar. Ses poings se serrèrent avant de s'emparer d'un tabouret en le lançant avec une force incroyable contre la glace. Cette dernière explosa littéralement sous l'impact du choc et des dizaines de bout de verres tombèrent sur le sol. L'homme saisit l'un des bouts de verre et s'entailla lentement la paume de la main. Il leva sa main vers le clair rayon de la nuit qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer au travers des fenêtres. Le liquide rouge s'écoula instantanément le long de son avant-bras et en bonne quantité. Il porta sa main ensanglanté au niveau de sa bouche et appliqua son sang sur ses lèvres. L'homme respira un grand coup avant de fendre le silence d'un rire aussi fou que sinistre. Une fois son fous rire passer, il alla derrière le bar, prit une bouteille de whisky, qui par chance était encore intact et en bu de grandes gorgés, le liquide coulant le long de sa mâchoire pour descendre jusqu'à son torse. L'homme posa la bouteille avec force sur le comptoir puis son rire dont seul lui avait le secret franchi son sourire ensanglanté.

Le Joker était de retour à Gotham City.

* * *

Coucou mes poussins. En espérant que ça va vous plaise, je prends tous les commentaires, positifs ou non, c'est constructifs pour bibi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous aimeriez bien dans l'histoire car votre commentaire peut changer certaines choses, alors faut pas hésiter einh. Je serais régulière pour poster les chapitres mais je n'ai pas encore décidé tout les combien de temps.

Bisou bisou mes poussins, cordialement, Illy.

(Hésiter pas à fav ou follow, moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout mdrr).


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Voici le premier chapitre, pour l'instant c'est juste l'histoire qui se met en place, j'explique certaines choses et fais la description morale des deux. Je répond à toutes les reviews en messages privés, n'hésiter surtout pas si vous avez des  
questions.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: Une matinée habituelle pour chacun.

 **25 novembre 2016 - 6 heures 42**

" _Biip, biip, biip_ "

Harleen soupira puis éteignit rageusement son réveil. Elle se leva lentement et se prépara lascivement.

 **7 heures 45**

La jeune femme s'empara de son thermos rempli de café avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle portait un chemisier blanc renté dans un slim en similicuir noir ainsi qu'une paire de bottines noirs. Ses cheveux ondulés retombés  
sur ses épaules et ses grosses lunettes noirs contrastaient avec son teint pâle et ses lèvres rosées. Ce fut une Harleen satisfaite de son apparence qui quitta son appartement de bonne humeur. Harleen était généralement de bonne humeur, elle était  
très intelligente mais assez influençable.

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait toujours fait ce qui lui demandé ses parents. Ils voulaient qu'elle fasse de la gymnastique, elle en avait fait pendant plus de 10 ans. Ils voulaient que leur fille ait un avenir convenable, de ce fait elle était  
excellente à l'école et ne se concentrait que sur ses études. Ils voulaient que leur fille chérie reste au près d'eux, elle avait acheté un appartement à quelques rues de leur maison. Ils voulaient que leur fille devienne psychiatre, elle avait entreprit  
des études de psychologie. Elle avait toujours accepté sans jamais se poser la moindre question, à vrai dire pour elle c'était tout à fait normal. Mais à la mort de ses parents, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la question. Si elle était heureuse,  
si elle souhaitait réellement devenir psychiatre, si elle voulait rester dans sa ville natale. Elle avait tout remit en question, un soir dans un bar. Elle y repensa en fermant la porte de son appartement.

 **19 août 2016 – 4 heures 26**

Le bar était pratiquement vide, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à inonder le bar. Le gérant terminer de compter l'argent qu'il avait obtenu durant la soirée, tandis que la serveuse s'occupait de mettre dehors les derniers alcooliques, tout  
en nettoyant les tables. La serveuse réveilla Harleen qui s'était endormie après avoir beaucoup trop bu. Harleen eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, et encore plus à se lever et essayer de marcher droit.

Une fois dehors, elle plissa légèrement les yeux afin de mieux distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ni où aller, Harleen se mit à marcher (aussi droit qu'elle put), une bouteille à la main tout en injuriant ses parents de  
l'avoir laissée tomber et abandonnée à une vie déjà toute tracée. C'était cruel à admettre mais ils ne faisaient plus parti de sa vie, alors pourquoi diable devait-elle continuer à faire tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité sans une seule fois  
lui demander son avis. Malheureusement Harleen ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, ça, elle en était certaine. Alors que faire ? Partir ? C'était certain. Mais où et pour faire quoi ?

Harleen continuait de réfléchir en marchant pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures, elle ne savait plus. Quand, elle s'arrêta devant un néon où il était inscrit « Tattoo ». La belle blonde fixa le néon vert avant de regarder son  
reflet dans la vitre. Elle faisait un peu peine à voir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son maquillage avait coulé, et elle avait d'énorme cernes en dessous des yeux. Son apparence changeait totalement de son look de ce matin, dans son tailleur chic,  
ses escarpins neufs et son chignon coiffé à la perfection, elle ressemblait déjà à un futur docteur, il ne manquait plus que la longue blouse blanche. Mais maintenant elle avait plus l'air d'une femme d'affaire dépressive qui traîne tous les soirs  
dans les bars pour essayer d'oublier que son mari l'ait faite cocu. Harleen soupira, hésita quelques instants, posa sa main sur la poignée foide et poussa la porte du salon de tatouage. Elle resta quelques instants au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant  
quoi faire. Quand un homme assez musclé aux allures de tolard, tatoué sur pratiquement tout le corps arriva devant elle, la jeune femme se demanda instantanément pourquoi elle était là.

« Je peux t'aider mam'zelle ?

 _Bonne question, je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici. Vive l'alcool._

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai vu que c'était ouvert alors je suis rentrée.

-Si tu veux j'peux t'faire un tattoo.

-Euh… Non, merci mais je préférerai éviter.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ? »

La jolie blonde réfléchi longuement avant de parcourir la pièce du regard. Son regard se stoppa sur le fauteuil où des aiguilles et des encres trainaient sur une table à côté. Harleen fut immédiatement tentait de les prendre entre ses mains et de s'en  
servir. Elle se reconcentra vers le tatoueur et lui demanda :

« Vous pourriez m'apprendre à tatouer ?

Il l'a regarda de haut en bas avant de lui répondre avec un petit rire :

-Pourquoi pas, mon prochain rendez-vous est dans plusieurs heures. Prends un siège p'tite.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa ! »

Harleen regarda un peu autour d'elle puis prit un siège avant de le lâcher brusquement et de courir ouvrir la porte du salon. Une fois dehors elle avança rapidement vers le caniveau avant de vomir tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'essuya la bouche et rentra  
à nouveau dans le salon. Le tatoueur lui tendit un verre d'eau avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Une fois assise il lui tendit la main et dit :

« Moi c'est Tiger, t'as un prénom p'tite ?

Elle lui serra la main et répondit :

-Harleen. »

Sa première journée d'apprentissage venait de commencer.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, Tiger remarqua le don qu'elle possédait et l'employa. Il lui apprit toutes les ficelles du métier, et à son plus grand bonheur, son apprenti apprenait très vite. Ils devinrent d'excellents amis. Tiger était comme une sorte  
de grand frère pour elle. Puis un bout d'un mois, Tiger encouragea Harleen à quitter la ville, il savait qu'elle ne comptait pas rester indéfiniment. Il lui apporta une aide financière après qu'ils aient tous les deux trouvé l'endroit où elle pourrait  
installer son salon ainsi que sa vie. Gotham City, protégé par le Batman, quoi de mieux pour être en sécurité ? Le jour de son déménagement, il l'aida à vider son appartement et à charger le camion. Il lui avait même offert un siège de tatouage, le  
tout dernier mit en vente.

C'est ainsi que la jeune Harleen Frances Quinzel arriva à Gotham City.

 **25 novembre 2016 – 8 heures 02**

La pièce était silencieuse. Du moins presque car l'on pouvait doucement entendre la respiration sereine d'un homme. La pièce était très bien décorée, et faisait transmettre tout le luxe et l'argent de son propriétaire. Les murs étaient rouges avec des  
reflets dorés. A l'entrée se trouvait une immense porte aux battants blancs, rouges et verts, aux allures de deux cartes posées l'une à côté de l'autre. L'une ressemblant à l'as de cœur, l'autre à l'as de pique. Il était assis dans son grand fauteuil  
en cuir faisant dos à son bureau, et face à la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique de la ville. Le Roi de Gotham était torse nu, une coupe de champagne à la main, surplombant du haut de son palace sa ville, tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu profond  
détaillaient chacun des habitants, comme le ferait un tout-puissant. La lumière du soleil faisait scintiller la pâleur de sa peau, briller ses cheveux verts parfaitement coiffés et faisait étinceler ses innombrables bagues dorés ainsi que sur son  
sourire argenté.

Son bureau possédait encore les marques de la soirée d'hier. Oui, car le Prince du Crime avait fêté son retour en ville comme il se le devait. Dans la pièce étaient éparpillées des dizaines de cartes -toujours la même-, ainsi que des cadavres de bouteilles  
de champagne, toutes plus chères les unes que les autres. A la gauche du bureau se trouvait un salon où il y avait un canapé doré, une table basse en verre sur un tapis vert.

Bien que sa boîte de nuit avait été ravagée puis condamnée, il lui restait son casino, l'un de ses plus grands biens. Et heureusement pour son self-control, ses hommes s'en étaient bien occupé. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, ils les auraient tués. A quoi  
servait leur misérable vie s'ils n'étaient pas capables de s'occuper du précieux casino du Joker? A rien, tout simplement. Il serait donc plus utile de les tuer. N'est-ce pas? Que ces hommes aient une gonzesse ou encore un mioche, ça ne changeait  
rien aux yeux du Joker. Éliminer un home, voler une vie, tuer l'enfant de quelqu'un. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre. C'était à lui de décider si une personne avait le droit de mourir ou non. Il était un dieu, un roi, c'était lui seul  
qui faisait les choix. Personne n'avait le droit de contester, sinon il mourait.

Le Joker adorait ôter la vie de quelqu'un, c'en était même son passe-temps favori. Mais tuer était en quelque sorte comme mettre son nom à la fin d'un tableau. Tandis que manipuler, contrôler, dominer, torturer, ça, c'était un chef d'œuvre à l'état pur.  
Torturer était un art que lui-seul maîtrisait à la perfection. Ses tableaux macabres étaient inégalables. Ses pinceaux étaient ses couteaux, et il les manipuler mieux que quiconque, laissant sa folie et son génie s'exprimer sans aucune entrave sur  
ses pauvres victimes. Il frissonna de bonheur en repensant à la magnifique toile qu'il avait réalisé hier soir, faisant allusion aux trois jeunes filles couvertes de sang et inertes sur le sol en marbre blanc de son bureau. C'était une soirée exquise,  
avec de merveilleuses explosions de couleurs rouges.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges. Il lui en fallait plus. Le Roi de Gotham porta la coupe de cristal à sa bouche pour la vider d'une traite avant de la laisser se fracasser sur le sol. Il se leva, saisit sa chemise, sa veste, sa canne à pommeau  
et marcha vers la sortie sans un seul regard pour les cadavres de ces traînées. Il poussa la porte, ordonna que le "ménage" soit fait avant son retour et sorti ses clés de voitures. Une fois dans son immense garage, il choisit sa voiture favorite;  
un pseudo-Lamborghini Aventador très largement modifiée avec une carrosserie violette légèrement rosée et sa plaque d'immatriculation unique en son genre où il était inscrit en lettre capitale "HAHAHA". Il enclencha le moteur et sortit en trombe,  
conduisant à une vitesse affolante.

 **9 heures 19**

Il roulait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, ayant entre temps tuer quelques malfrats qui lui devaient de l'argent. Ensuite il roula jusqu'à sa boite de nuit où déjà plusieurs hommes s'activaient vivement à tout remettre en ordre. Hier il avait littéralement  
engueulé ses hommes de mains et ordonner que sa boite soit remise en état avant la semaine prochaine. Quel bande de bras-cassés ceux-là. Il détestait les êtres humains -excepté lui-. Il n'aimait que l'argent, sa boîte, son casino, sa voiture, ainsi  
que la peur et la crainte qu'il inspirait à autrui. Pour lui les hommes étaient des pions, et les femmes des objets, tous deux étant dénudés de toute valeur à ses yeux. C'était simple; aucune attache donc aucun moyen de pression. Il n'était pas comme  
cet enfoiré de Batman ou plutôt cet enfoiré de Bruce Wayne.

Il suffisait que le Joker s'en prenne à une pauvre conne sans défense et il rappliquait à la seconde même en bon petit toutou. Le Grand Chevalier Noir n'oserait jamais manquer à son devoir. Le Chevalier Noir... Une belle connerie oui. Le Joker éclata  
de rire dans sa voiture en pensant à ce surnom stupide. Puis ce sourire se brisa en un grognement rauque, presque animal. Batman. Bat. Bati. Batou. Le Batman. Il allait se venger pour que cet enfoiré l'ai fait arrêter et jeter dans ce putain d'asile  
pour attardés. Il se le promettait. Et un roi tient toujours ses promesses. Du moins, celle qu'il jugeait importantes à respecter ou non. Mais celle-ci, il en faisait le serment. Il mettrait bientôt son plan à exécution.

Il resta garé en face pendant une quinzaine de minutes, fixant la boîte de nuit puis ses mains. Il soupira en continuant de faire des mimiques avec son faciès, craquant son cou, grognant, clignant fortement des yeux, n'arrêtant de faire des gestes brusques.  
Il leva sa main avant de la placer à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il s'imagina alors quel tatouage il pourrait bien y inscrire... Si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait un rendez-vous demain soir chez le tatoueur. Apparemment c'était _le_ _meilleur_ de  
Gotham City. _Il_ avait intérêt à ne pas le décevoir. Quand il avait appelé, il était tombé sur une sorte de secrétaire. Parfait, il pourra se divertir avec elle. Il réenclencha le moteur de sa voiture, après tout le salon de tatouage n'était  
qu'à une vingtaine de rues. Puis, il avait du temps à tuer, alors autant faire du repérage.

 **9 heures 24**

Une fois arrivé devant les lieux, il observa la façade -joliment décorée- du salon de tatouage. Il devait bien l'admettre, _le gérant_ avait du goût. C'était la seule "boutique" qui donnait réellement l'envie d'entrer. Cette ville n'était vraiment  
pas aux couleurs du Joker. Quand il aurait éliminé le Batman, il réarrangerait Gotham City à son image, c'était certain.

La façade était blanche, ce qui contrastait avec les buildings noirs et les autres boutiques aux murs gris. C'était comme un point de lumière aux milieux des ténèbres. Sur la vitrine était inscrit "Harleen's tattoo Parlour" en écriture dorée, dont la  
couleur ressortait de plus belle avec les rideaux bordeaux de l'intérieur. Il était également indiquer les horaires d'ouvertures et de fermetures.

Une fois le repérage des lieux finis, il décida d'aller en reconnaissance vers un endroit beaucoup plus intéressant: la banque de Gotham City. Et sa voiture redémarra.

 **9 heures 25**

Harleen arriva devant son magasin et vérifia bien que personne ne s'était garé devant sa boutique, c'était l'une des rares choses qui agaçait la blonde. Et heureusement il n'y avait personne. Avant de rentrer dans le salon de tatouage, Harleen aperçu  
uniquement une voiture luxueuse violette défiler à toute vitesse dans la rue.

« _Imbécile. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es blindé de fric que tu dois conduire comme un malade mental._ »

Suite à cette pensée, Harleen se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait sa recherche sur le Joker. Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même avant de rentrer dans sa boutique, après tout ce n'est pas comme si elle allait le rencontrer pour de vrai. Elle  
appuya sur l'interrupteur, la pièce s'illumina et la journée commença.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça m'encourage vraiment, vous avez pas idée à quel point mes poussins (tout particulièrement **Skaelds** , ma first mdr, gros merci).

Le prochain chapitre et pour je pense dans trois semaines car je dois faire beaucoup de recherches pour les chapitres à venir et je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça à la dernière minutes car ça va représenter un travail beaucoup trop imposant et les  
recherches à faire son très très très complexes. Je tiens à préciser que le mercredi au lycée je prend spécialement le bus de 7h15 pour avoir de heures de perm et donc m'avancer dans l'histoire alors que je pourrais arriver à 10h35 comme la plupart  
des gens de ma classe! Je sens que je vais pas tarder à me mettre au café moi mdr

Je m'excuse si j'ai manqué des erreurs lors de ma relecture.

J'espère que ça vous à plu (parce que vous m'avez mis un énorme pression...), vous inquiétez pas ils vont bientôt se rencontrer! Bisou bisou, Illy


	3. Chapter 3

Salut mes poussins, je sais la publication à deux semaines de retards,ou trois je sais plus. Bref, le chapitre est là dans tous les cas! Je n'abandonne pas, ne vous inquiétez pas j'irais jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous allez bien et désolé pour l'attente.  
/Je n'aurais pas un rythme de publication régulier mais ça ne dépassera pas les cinq semaines. Voilà

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

 **25 novembre 2016 - 14 heures 07**

Le soleil inondait la ville de Gotham City. Les rues grouillaient de personnes en tout genre qui allaient et venaient. Sur l'avenue principale les gens riaient, parlaient, il y avait même des spectacles de rues. Mais parmi tous ces sourires, un homme  
/souffrait atrocement, et heureusement pour lui, ses souffrances allaient bientôt se terminer.

Quelques instant plus tard, sa mâchoire et ses poings se desserrent, il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux qu'il avait fermé suite à la douleur. Il ne put empêcher de lâcher l'injure qui lui piquait la langue depuis que la "torture" avait commencée.

"Putain..., Harleen laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'expliquer à son client que le premier tatouage était toujours douloureux. Pourquoi être tatoueuse? Enfin je veux dire qu'une fille avec votre physique pourrait faire du mannequinat, alors tatoueuse...  
/j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous devez sans doute aimer faire souffrir les gens, conclut le jeune homme en effleurant son bras endoloris.

Harleen rigola face à cette remarque, puis elle se posa la question. Si elle aimait faire souffrir les gens ? Définitivement non. Quelle idée de faire souffrir quelqu'un pour satisfaire ses envies personnelles, il faudrait sans doute être fou. _"Quoique... mon métier consiste quand même à faire mal aux gens"_ Il  
/y avait peut-être une part d'obscurité dans chaque lumière et une partie de folie dans chaque esprit. Certaine personne avait juste du mal à l' accep... " _Non. Jamais je ne voudrais faire souffrir quelqu'un volontairement._ " Elle retira habilement  
/ses gants en latex violets et jeta les aiguilles usagées. Un fois le paiement encaissé et le client parti, Harleen avait toujours cette question qui était encré profondément dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de penser que non mais ses études de psychologie  
/refaisaient surface et ne cessait de trouver des arguments contradictoires. Elle rangea son atelier, réorganisa ses cartouches, classa ses croquis de tatouages et archiva les différents dossiers. Une fois tout son rangement terminé, elle balaya la  
/salle d'un regard satisfait. Même si elle était plus satisfaite de s'être aéré l'esprit que d'avoir son salon rangé.

Elle énuméra mentalement les tâches qu'elle devait effectuer aujourd'hui; la routine, quand elle fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle sourit à la vue du nom afficher sur l'écran: Tiger. Harleen se hâta de décrocher. Ils s'appelaient souvent  
/pour prendre des nouvelles de l'un comme de l'autre, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus étant lors du déménagement. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui raconter.

"Salut ma p'tite !

-Bonjour Tiger, comment vas-tu ?

-Super! Super... Aujourd'hui je suis de passage en ville, on va se boire un truc? Disons vers 18 heures ?

Harleen attrapa en vitesse son agenda, il lui restait trois rendez-vous: le premier dans une demi-heure, le second vers 16 heures 30 et le dernier à 20 heures.

-C'est parfait! On se rejoint où ?

-Au café parisien sur l'avenue principale !

-Parfait ! A tout à l'heure.

 **14 heures 08 – Restaurant Costes**

L'atmosphère était lourde, tendue. Cela était visible sur les visages inquiets des membres du personnel. Le directeur du restaurant ne cessait de jeter des coup œil incertains au travers de la baie vitrée, comme s'il était épié. Il ordonna de tirer les  
/rideaux et de placer le panneau "fermé" à l'extérieur. Leur réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup. Il se souvenait de chaque client qu'il venait précipitamment de mettre dehors, en prétextant une fausse excuse. Il les appellerait personnellement  
/pour s'excuser.

La salle de restaurant était maintenant vide. Les chaises étaient tirées, les plats tellement couteux laissés-pour-compte. Tout laissait paraître l'empressement que le directeur avais mis pour renvoyé les clients.

Il sorti son mouchoir en soie de sa poche pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Il alla dans l'espace privé réservé au rendez-vous d'affaire ou pour les personnes haut-placés. Tout le personnel s'activait pour desservir  
/les tables et tout remettre en ordre, le directeur les pressa en suppliant un quelconque dieu pour que tout se passe bien. Ensuite il demanda que ses employés de prendre congé, mis-à-part deux cuisiniers, le barman et un serveur. Personnes ne s'opposaient  
/même si des vagues de murmures ne cessait de traverser le restaurant, se demandant tous quelle était la raison de cet affolement soudain. Il était rare pour eux de voir leur supérieur dans cet état, pourtant, un seul appel avait suffit. Lui qui avait  
/toujours su gérer le moindre problème avec habilité, su contrôler n'importe quelle situation. C'était une grande première pour tout le monde, y compris le principal concerné.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtaient à quitter le restaurant, l'un des cuisiniers s'avançât et osa finalement demander:

"Excusez-moi monsieur, je pense poser cette question au nom de tous, que se passe-t-il ?

Le directeur ralentit dans sa course folle et se stoppa totalement avant de s'adresser à ses employés d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant:

-Ce n'est qu'un client ayant réservé le restaurant.

-Le restaurant complet ? Le directeur acquiesça. Un seul client vaut tout cet empressement?

-C'est un client de la plus importante.

-Qui donc?

Le directeur fuyait les regards inquisiteurs qui le fixaient et se mis à marcher vers les cuisines. Avant de pousser la porte il leur répondit:

-Monsieur J."

Ils sortirent tous.

 **14 heures 38**

Depuis une demi-heure le prince du crime était attablé à l'une des tables du restaurant, son contact assis juste en face de lui, lui expliquant les différentes informations qu'il avait été en mesure de regrouper jusque-là. Il but une gorgée de scotch  
/et pris appuie sur la table en verre. Il eut un air plutôt malicieux et enjoué. Sûr de lui.

"T'as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Bien-sûr pour qui tu me prends ? J'suis pas suicidaire tout de même. T'as ma compensation ?"

Le joker lui donna une enveloppe, qu'il décacheta avant de jeter un coup d'œil, ses yeux devinrent brillants, le pourcentage qu'il lui accordait était bien plus que suffisant en vue des informations qu'il comptait lui transmettre.

"Merci patron. Regarde ce que je t'ai préparé."

L'homme rapprocha son sac de la table; il déroula un plan d'un format immense, le Joker le balaya du regard. La précision de chacun des dessins et de chacune des annotations étaient à couper le souffle. Tout y était, le sol, les plafonds, les murs, la  
/visualisation des étages et passant par les matériaux et les côtes, tellement nombreuses qu'elles emplissaient le peu d'espace libre. Le plan de la banque que le Roi de Gotham comptait délester de plusieurs milliers de dollars.

Tu t'attaques à du lourd là. Tous les murs sont en bétons armés avec au moins trente-cinq centimètres d'épaisseur. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a au milieu ?

-De l'acier ? Sourit le Joker en contemplant les plans.

\- Quinze centimètres d'acier. Ça parait dérisoire mais y'a rien pour attaquer un truc pareil. Si tu veux y aller a disqueuse, t'en auras pour des heures et j'pense pas que t'auras vraiment le temps pour ça, soupira l'homme en se grattant la nuque. Tu  
/vois, la seule manière de trancher un truc dans le genre en quelques secondes c'est...

-Un laser au CO2 ?

Il releva la tête et regarda le Joker avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Ouais, mais ce serait suicidaire d'utiliser ça! C'est carrément dangereux. Quand c'est bien réglé, ça peut découper n'importe quoi... Tu peux dire adieu à tes doigts si tu passes dedans... ça émet dans une longueur d'onde infrarouge.

-C'est pas un problème, je peux me le procurer. Il y a autre chose?

-Des alarmes de partout. Mais je suppose que ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi. Il y a trois générateurs de secours mais pour les plans électriques j'peux pas t'aider plus que ça, ça reste totalement confidentiel que c'est carrément une autre  
/boîte qui s'en charge. En séparant les plans, ils sont sûrs de se ... prémunir pour ce genre d'incidents. Tu devras les avoir par toi-même, désolé.

-Je devrais m'en tirer. Concernant le coffre-fort?

L'homme tapota un endroit du plan et le Joker fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Ce truc était immense. Près de 95 mètres carrés, et ils devaient contenir une somme folle. Il serait peut-être impossible d'embarquer tout ça sans être ralentis.

L'homme observa silencieusement le criminel assis en face de lui. Il avait l'air de se passer beaucoup de choses dans la tête de ce fou, et il s'en doutait que ce ne devait pas être très joli à voir.

-Je pourrais m'en sortir, même si ça demande pas mal de repérage, mais tu me mâches déjà le plus gros boulot."

Les choses deviennent beaucoup plus concrètes. Une lueur de folie s'insinua dans ses yeux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et l'homme su que le rendez-vous venait de se terminer. Il remballa ses affaires en laissant les plans au Joker, quand il passa la  
/porte, ce dernier lui dit:

"Je te recontacterai plus tard Tiger."

 **17 heures 56 - avenue principale**

La terrasse de café était bondé quand Harleen arriva, pourtant elle repéra immédiatement Tiger qui avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Il leva son regard quand elle s'approcha.

-Ma p'tite ! Il la serra dans ses bras et fit signe au serveur. C'est bon de te revoir, t'as pas changé !

-Contente de te revoir aussi, comment vont les affaires ?

-Tout va bien, je fais toujours deux trois job ici et là. Harleen n'était pas dupe et se doutait à quoi correspondaient ses petits jobs, tant que Tiger savait les gérer et ne se mettait pas dans une situation dangereuse, ça ne la dérangeais pas. Si jamais  
/il avait un problème, il pouvait comptait sur elle, quitte à le couvrir, elle le ferait, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait put avoir une nouvelle vie. Elle ne le remercierait sans doute jamais assez. Alors, ta nouvelle vie commence bien ?

-Tout est superbe ici,j'ai l'impression que tout est si simple. J'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes dans l'immeuble où je vis, dont ma voisine Delhia, elle est d'origine indienne.

-Est ce que la rumeur est vrai?

-Quelle rumeur?

-Que toute les indiennes sont irrésistibles!

Elle éclata d'un rire franc, plein de vie et répondit tout de même:

-Je confirme la rumeur! De plus elle est intelligente et elle sourit constamment! Bien qu'au début ce n'était pas franchement l'amour fou entre elle et moi... Le regard interrogateur de Tiger la poussa à continuer. On ne pouvait pas se supporter, sans  
/aucune raison particulière pourtant. Un comportement purement féminin je présume, mais lors de la fête des voisins on a appris à se connaitre,même si c'était après plusieurs verres d'alcool. En une soirée on s'est insultées, on a dansé ensemble, rigolé  
/et depuis on ne se lâche plus! Delhia a un côté assez déjanté quand elle s'y met! Tu sais c'est le genre de personne que te faire rire quand tu as eu une journée merdique, je devrais te la présenter, elle aime bien les bad-boys. Harleen ajouta un  
/clin d'œil rempli de sois entendus à sa dernière phrase.

-N'hésite surtout pas ma p'tite,si elle veut du bad-boy elle sera servie!

-J'ai dis bad-boy et non macho Tiger.

Le serveur pris leur commande; un epresso pour Harleen et un café pour Tiger, il reprit:

-Et les affaires?

-J'ai pas mal de client ces temps-ci, y'a pas à dire, le bouche-à-oreille est la meilleure des publicités qu'il existe! Je n'ai pas un jour sans rendez-vous, d'ailleurs demain soir je ne vais pas être prête de me coucher, j'ai un rendez-vous à minuit,  
/va savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté...

-Minuit ? J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine pour te garder éveillée si longtemps.

-Hum... Je ne connais même pas son vrai nom, qui sait s'il en vaut la peine !

-Tu ne connais pas son nom ? C'est assez rare les clients qui désirent rester anonyme.

-Je sais, peut-être que Monsieur J à quelque chose à cacher. Oh, nos commandes ! Il faut vraiment que je me rachète une machine à expresso, sinon je ne vais pas tenir le coup.

Harleen poursuivit le récit de ses journées de travail, tandis que tous les gestes de Tiger ralentir, son visage se décomposa. C'était comme si le temps se figé doucement mais uniquement dans une bulle autour de Tiger, son regard se perdit dans le vide.  
/Finalement il se figea complètement alors que les engrenages de ses pensées tournaient de plus en plus vite. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il devait la prévenir... non, il ne pouvait pas, ce serait se coller un flingue sur la tempe lui-même. Il ne pouvait  
/décidément pas lui dire, il devait lui cacher mais la protéger. Les questions ne cessaient de s'accumuler dans l'esprit de Tiger, aucune réaction appropriée n'était possible. Il opta pour l'indifférence, faire comme s'il ne connaissait pas le véritable  
/identité de Monsieur J, faire comme si tout était normal. Il essaya de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains et de suivre le fil de la conversation.

-...et c'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de vendre mon salon de tatouage à un réalisateur de film pornographique.

-Pardon ?!

-Ok, je vois le genre,quand on parle de porno tu écoutes, intéressant Tiger.

-Depuis quand ma p'tite connaît ce mot?

-Oh je t'en pris, je ne suis pas une gosse non plus.

-Ça n'a pas de rapport mais tu sais on vit dans un monde dangereux, tu ne voudrais pas prendre des cours de self-défense?

-Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas de mot en rapport avec du porno, mais tu aurais pu m'écouter quand je te disais que je n'étais pas une gosse. Depuis quand tu joues les papa-poule ?

-J'suis très sérieux, on se sait jamais avec tous les malades mentaux qui se baladent dans les rues.

-Voyons, Harleen pointa la une d'un journal qui trainait sur une table, en gros titre était écrit en lettre noire " _Le Chevalier Noir a encore arrêté des malfaiteurs!_ ". Tu vois, je suis en sécurité!

-Harleen, fait-le, c'est juste pour me rassurer.

Elle soupira :

-D'accord, si tu insistes, je me renseignerais.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te renseigner,mais de le faire!

-Hum... je ne ne promets rien, je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps.

-Harleen!

-D'accord ! Ne hausse pas le ton pour rien !

-Bonne petite.

Harleen lui envoya sa cuillère en plein visage -qu'il esquiva habilement- et demanda l'addition.

* * *

Leur rencontre au prochain chapiiiiiiiitre, ouloulouuuu !

Je le publie dès que possible mes poussins! Et je sais c'est très tôt pour vous prévenir mais j'aurai une petite surprise pour Noël!

Passer de bonnes vacances (qui dit vacances dit écriture pour bibi)

Bisou, bisou. Illysie.


End file.
